Dream A Little Dream Of Me
by Pervy Hobbit Fanciers
Summary: Frodo is starting to have dreams with a childhood friend he once thought he lost.... Why is he dreaming of her now? What is Pippin doing stroking Frodo's leg? *shakes head while shaking Pippin* Pippin wake up! Please R&R!!!
1. Dreaming of You

**Disclaimer**: Norma: If you recognize them, not ours, they're Tolkien's.  
Kat: Not even Elijah?  
Norma: *looks sternly at Kat* ESPECIALLY NOT Elijah  
Kat: *huffs and pouts while crossing her arms in front of her chest*  
Elijah: *snickers at Kat*  
  
  
**Chapter 1 – Dreaming of You**  
  
  
_The day was peaceful. The sun was shining through under a blue cloudless sky. A nice breeze stirred through the branches of the tree where he was laying under while reading aloud from his book. __  
__  
__He felt a movement in his lap, taking his book out of his sight to see a pair of deep brown eyes framed by a mane of brown curly hair.__  
__  
__Seeing her biting her lip, his curiosity piqued, "What is it, love?"__  
__  
__Her eyes shifted, unlocking their gaze, leaving her head from the comfortable position in his lap, while she sat up next to him. Her voice became uncertain, "Frodo, I have to tell you something. I am afraid this is the last time we will see each other."__  
__  
__Time stopped at that moment, a feeling of foreboding seeping through his very soul, "What do you mean?"__  
__  
__Playing with a stray lock of her hair, she continued while avoiding his gaze, "Grandfather feels that there is nothing more he can teach me. My apprenticeship will fall now under someone else, which means that I probably won't see you again for a long time if ever. I won't come back, dear Frodo."__  
__  
__He felt the tears threatening to appear as he saw she was trying not to cry as well, "I refuse to believe this. We just discovered we are in love not too long ago, and now you are leaving?"__  
__  
__Her eyes open wide at this statement, "No! Never think that! My love is true. I will never stop loving you, Frodo Baggins; remember that. I will be happy knowing you have lived your life. Please try to live a happy life. You know my path is a solitary one, a wizard's life always is."__  
__  
__Frodo was still in shock, "I cannot believe Gandalf would let you go with someone else! Can't he teach you all you need to know?"__  
__  
__She gave him a sad smile, "Female magic does not work the same as male magic, my love. Grandfather has taught me all he can; now I need to train under a woman. I don't know who she is, but for what Grandfather has said I know that she is a very powerful sorceress, yet very kind in nature. I still don't understand why he refuses to tell me where we are going, but I think he suspects of us, and he is afraid you will try to follow. That is why we are leaving now, my love, Grandfather is calling me."__  
__  
__The sounds of a cart could be heard from the distance, making them turn around to it. The silhouette of Gandalf the Gray protruding from the seat was noticeable, making her look back to him, tears streaming around her face, "Remember love, I will never leave you; my heart will be with you always. Live a good life, be happy."__  
__  
__Saying this she quickly gave him one last desperate kiss, conveying all her love for him with that simple gesture. Pausing for a moment to caress his cheek, she turned around and ran as fast as she could towards the cart, not without saying her parting words, "Good bye, Frodo my love."__  
__  
__He just stood in shock, realizing that he could never get to the cart as Gandalf went faster as she got into the cart. All his pent-up sorrow burst in one single cry, the only thing he felt make his life worth living, one simple name, "Amron!"__  
__  
__He saw them leaving as he was frozen on the spot. He fell down to his knees, and he felt that he was getting older; as if years were creeping upon him while he looked at the cart disappear.__  
__  
__Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump in fright. He turned around, and to his surprise, it was her, looking a bit older, but even more beautiful than before. She was sitting on her knees, making her to be at eye level with him.__  
__  
__She smiled at him, "So there you are, my dear ring bearer. Are you happy? I have missed you so much..."__  
__  
__Getting out of his shock, he caressed her face to make sure she was there with him. She closed her eyes as she could feel him caressing the side of her face, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. Next thing he knew his lips were upon hers, wanting to make sure she was there with him.__  
__  
__She responded to his kisses, falling in the grass along with him, her breath caught in between kisses, "I... told... you... I... would... never... leave... you...."__  
__  
__Happiness flooded his heart, only saying her name in between kisses, pulling her closer to him, "Amron... never leave me... love..."_  
  
Frodo cuddled closer to Pippin on the bed in his sleep. Pippin, unknowingly, clung to him... his own dream distorting his mind.  
  
"No, Leslie! Not in front of Gandalf!" he cried out in his sleep. Strider looked at the bed from across the room. He raised an eyebrow at the two embracing hobbits.  
  
"Hmmmmm..." he thought to himself. Suddenly, Pippin cried out again and his eyes snapped open. He looked over at Frodo with wide eyes.  
  
"Aaaaaah!!!!" He cried, beginning to shove him towards the edge of the bed. "You are the weakest link..." *THUD* "...goodbye."  
  
"What the hell?" Aragorn thought as Frodo smacked the floor and sat up.  
  
"Uh...why am I on the floor...Pippin did you shove me?" Frodo asked, looking around. Pippin nodded. "Why... what did I.... oh no... I didn't... did I?" Pippin nodded again. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
At the sound of shouting, Merry and Sam sat up on the bed. Merry crawled across the bed and looked over the edge.  
  
"Frodo, why are you on the floor?" he asked.  
  
"HE CUDDLED ME!!!!" Pippin screamed. Merry's eyes grew wide.  
  
"And you didn't wake me?!!?" Merry cried. All this time Sam was just staring around the room, confused about where he was and why he was there. Across the room, Strider was laughing silently to himself.  
  
"Boys, boys, boys..." said Merry, shaking his head. "Get back into bed. Go back to sleep. And Strider, what are you laughing about?"  
  
"The situation." Strider replied, trying to keep a straight face. He failed miserably.  
  
"Well what about it?!?" Merry cried, his hands on his hips.  
  
"Well, apparently they were both dreaming about girls, and they were have some rather... interesting dreams." Strider said between laughs. Merry raised an eyebrow and looked at Frodo and Pippin. The two of them glanced at each other and then Frodo stood up.  
  
"I... uh... I'm gonna sleep over there on the floor." He hurried across the room and out of sight. Pippin blushed furiously and covered his face with a pillow. Merry grinned and everyone went back to sleep.  
  
Pippin closed his eyes, and fell asleep immediately, a smile spreading through his lips as he saw the beautiful blonde in front of him.  
  
_"Where did you go?" she asked him, curiosity reflected in her emerald eyes.__  
__  
__"Never mind." responded Pippin. "Where were we?"__  
__  
__A mischievous smile cornered her rosy lips, "Are you sure Gandalf is not going to interrupt us this time?"__  
__  
__She giggled as Pippin took her in his arms, kissing her neck while lowering her towards the floor inside the tent where they were hiding, Bilbo's birthday party still in full swing outside....__  
__  
_  
  



	2. Thanks for the Warning

**Disclaimer:** Norma: *sighs* Here we go again. We owe nothing, just Amron. Everything else is Tolkien's.  
Kat: Can we at least have Frodo?  
Norma: *Raises eyebrow* Do we have to go through this again?  
Kat: *sticks tongue out* You are no fun. *Huffs*  
  
  
**Chapter 2 – Thanks for the Warning****  
**  
  
  
_He woke up, noticing that he was lying on a bed, in a room where there were no windows, but a door to a balcony. In the balcony he could see a silhouette, looking distractedly at something in the distance, turning suddenly to his direction.__  
__  
__"You are finally awake!" Amron smiled at him.__  
__  
__He smiled back, happy that he had a chance to see her once again. She sat next to him on the bed, her hand caressing the side of his face, "How are you feeling, my love? Are you well?"__  
__  
__He looked at her, confusion reflected in his eyes, "Where are we? How I got here?"__  
__  
__"Where we are is not important, what is important is that you are here, and I am with you. I told you I would never leave you, and I always will keep my promise." Amron smiled sweetly at him.__  
__  
__She stood up offering a hand to him to do the same, "Would you like a tour of this place?"__  
__  
__Taking her hand in his, he got off the bed, walking silently next to her, his hand still laced with hers as they walked silently.__  
__  
__They stopped, and he looked at her, "I know this is a dream, but it feels so real! How come I am dreaming of you again?"__  
__  
__She smiled at him once more, but noticing that her smile was laced with sadness. She sat down in a ornately carved bench, patting her side beckoning him to sit next to her. "I am afraid for your safety. I will try to protect you as much as I can, but this is the only way I will be able to speak to you."__  
__  
__Taking her hands in his, he asked, "Why didn't you contacted me before?"__  
__  
__The sadness returned to her eyes, "I was not allowed. I am able to do so now because you carry with you the fate of us all, my dear Frodo."__  
__  
__Sliding closer to the girl, no, the woman he still loved after all this time, he caressed her cheek, making her close her eyes relishing his touch. "Will I ever see you again?"__  
__  
__She opened her eyes once more, "I cannot say. Only time will tell, my love."__  
__  
__He smiled shyly at her. "At least I can do this, even if it is a dream." He then pressed his lips against hers, relishing in the silky touch, and her taste of berries just as intoxicating as the first time they kissed.  
  
Frodo separated from her, admiring her beauty while saying something he had wanted to for a long time, "I love you, Amron."  
  
Amron smiled to him. "And I love you, Frodo Baggins." He kissed her once again, pent up passion filled within his kiss.  
  
__His kisses became more demanding, his arms wrapping around her waist, her hands on each side of his face while she wiped the tears rolling down his cheeks with her thumbs.__  
__  
__After what seemed an eternity, they paused as the need for air became unavoidable. Her eyes grew wide with fear, watching all around her, as if she was looking for an invisible foe. __  
__  
__She suddenly turned to him her hands gripping his shoulders tightly, shaking him. "Wake up my love, wake up! You are in danger! Please wake up!"__  
_  
Frodo opened his eyes with a gasp, blinking in confusion, trying to remember where he was. A light glow next to him caught his attention.  
  
"What are you doing?!?" Frodo cried as he looked over at his three companions, who had lit a fire.  
  
"Well, Mr. Grumpy Rump, I was unsuccessful at converting that pile of rocks over there into a microwave oven, so I built a fire to cook on." Merry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Pippin sighed, "Where's the Professor when you need him?" At the blank stares of the three other hobbits, he sighed again, "Gilligan's Island".   
  
The three other faces lit up "Aaaahhhh..."  
  
Sam looked at him, "But he only works with coconuts though..."   
  
Pippin nodded, "Oh yeah, wouldn't work anyway."  
  
Merry turned back to Frodo, "Now, what would you like to eat? We've got some fried tomatoes. Or how about some nice, crispy bacon?"  
  
"Why don't you just give the ring to the Nazgul?!? It would be simpler! Now, put it out you idiots! Put it out!" Frodo screamed, trying to stomp out the flames. "Someone help me! Quickly, before they spot us!"   
  
Sam and Merry joined in the stomping, but Pippin just stood still, staring straight ahead.   
"Too late."  
  
Everyone stopped to see what Pippin was looking at, suddenly realizing the Nazgul were rapidly coming their way. Pippin, just stood, eyes wide. "I think this is the part where someone says 'Let's get the fuck out of here.'"  
  
Merry looked blankly at his cousin, "Let's get the fuck out of here."  
  
Pippin smiled, slapping Merry on the back, "Good, someone has a plan. Ruuuuuuuun!"  
  



	3. I'll do it!

** Disclaimer:** Norma: If you recognize it Tolkien's. If you have no freakin' clue who it is, ours   
Kat: ......  
Norma: oh yeah, Kat has been punished and cannot come to the compy, so I had to come up with this all by myself... sorry this part sucks and is so short.  
Frodo: So you mean she's not around?  
Norma: Nope.  
Frodo: Good. *Grins evilly*  
Norma: *Raises eyebrow looking at him nervously* Why are you looking at me like that?  
Frodo: *Runs after Norma*  
Norma: *Runs* Kat, heeeeeeeeelp!  
Frodo: *Still running behind Norma* Hehehehehehe.....  
  
  
**Chapter 3 – I'll do it!**  
  
  
  
_The pain! The pain was intense. He thought he couldn't take much more of it. Everything was clouding in darkness... darkness was calling him... alluring... like a siren's song...__  
__  
__"Don't give up! Please don't give into darkness!" The words seemed so distant, yet he still recognized the voice. __  
__  
__He searched frantically for its owner, his own voice barely a whisper. "Help me! I don't think I can resist much longer..."__  
__  
__Darkness was swiftly enveloping him, like a thick fog, when he saw the face he was longing for.__  
__  
__"Don't lose hope, my love. I am here with you. Return to me. I will be waiting..."__  
__  
__Suddenly the figure of the one he loved was enveloped in white light, and transformed into another. _  
  
A very beautiful creature, long dark tresses and sapphire blue eyes, "Do not be afraid Frodo. I am here to help you."  
  
"Like hell you are!" said a voice behind her.  
  
She turned suddenly into the voice's direction, where another elf stood, magnificent, with flowing long blond hair and gray eyes "Glorfindel! What are you doing here?"  
  
He kneeled next to Frodo, "I could ask you the same question, princess. I will take the halfling to Rivendell now."  
  
Anger flashing thru her features, she retorted, "No, I will!"  
  
It was Glorfindel's turn to frown. "But I do in the books!"  
  
Arwen put her hands on her hips. "So what? Peter chose me because I'm prettier than you!"  
  
Another elf popped in, "That's not true! I'm the prettiest!"  
  
Both of them looked annoyed to the other elf, "Legolas!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head, already a headache brewing because of the fight between the other two elves, "Go back! You are not supposed to appear until later, remember?"  
  
Realizing this suddenly, he smiled apologetically, "Oh yeah.... I forgot! Sorry! I'll see you in couple of chapters!"  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
